


Just go to sleep {GAMKAR SADSTUCK ONESHOT}

by RyanMiracles420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMiracles420/pseuds/RyanMiracles420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A GamKar oneshot.<br/>Gamzee lets his urges to get intoxicated and high get the best of him. In the result causes him to be paranoid. To Karkat's best interest he doesn't want their daughter to grow up with the man Karkat used to know in highschool.<br/>Resulting in the end of a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just go to sleep {GAMKAR SADSTUCK ONESHOT}

Karkat sat there on the worn out dull gray couch, his cat Bella sitting next to his head. Karkat looked at his husband ponder around in-front of him, running fingers through his hair and cursing to calm down. Karkat rolled his eyes and blew some stray hair out of his face. This was one of the most biggest fights, if he had to comprehend, that they have had so far.   
"I don't fucking understand why you don't just tell me," Gamzee said, voice shaky with fear and anger. And he had all the right to be afraid, Karkat narrowed his eyes at Gamzee.  
"I don't see why you have to make such a big fucking deal about me coming home from work with another persons shirt. Don't you trust me?" he snapped at the taller male. Gamzees smooth tan arms tensed, his hands clenching into a fist.  
"Of course I fucking trust you!" he shouted, turning so his whole body faced Karkat. Karkat looked at him, head to toe slowly. He remembers that body all to well. It wasn't always your body to look at, that used to be your best friends body. But since high school when he told you he loved you and wanted to stay with you forever, things changed.   
Karkat let out a sigh.  
"Listen, I don't know why your being a huge mega bitch." Gamzee said sharply. Karkat closed his eyes and made an amused face, slowly laying his head on the back of the couch. He let out a small chuckle and smiled, Gamzees rage building up.  
"Its so cute when your being a dick," Karkat said ,softly petting the black cat next to him as it purred loudly and closed its eyes.   
"Its even cuter when your on your knees sucking my dick," Gamzee said breathlessly. Karkats eyes shot open, he looked up, Gamzee flinched a bit. Karkats soft black hair fell in his face again, his large black sweater falling off his shoulder as he shot up like a rocket.  
"You shut your fucking mouth,"Karkat said in a loud voice, might be a mistake to raise your voice.  
when your baby is in the other room.  
Karkat and Gamzee adopted a small child when they turned twenty one, now they are twenty seven and everything has changed. There 'baby' is just six years old, long black hair, big blue eyes, and a breath taking smile.   
"Oh god your such a baby," Gamzee teased, karkat sneered and shoved Gamzee into the wall a couple times. Gamzee grabbed karkats hands to stop him and karkat punched him in the chest. "Calm the fuck down!" Gamzee growled, trying to keep his voice low. Karkat made small noises of frustration and pushed Gamzee away, walking quickly to their bedroom. Gamzee followed him, only to have the door shut in his face and locked.  
Gamzee wiggled the door handle, knocking on the door with haste. Karkat paced around the room, wiping his mouth. He looked around, hands to hips as he looked at Gamzees xbox. He snapped his fingers and nodded, walking to it and unplugging it. Gamzee started to slam his fists on the door, which surprised Karkat.   
"Your going to fucking wake up Grace," karkat growled. Gamzee stayed quiet, wiggling the door handle.   
"Unlock the fucking door," he said. Karkat ignored him, sighing out and put the Xbox hidden inside of the closet. Gamzee grabbed a knife and pocked it inside of the door handle, unlocking it. Karkat jumped and moved back as Gamzee stormed in. He looked around, seeing what has been taken or damaged.  
"Get out," karkat snapped, pushing gamzee to the door. Gamzee kept righting back, standing still to stay in the room. "Get the fuck OUT!" Karkat shouted, giving Gamzee a good shove, punching him in the arms and chest wildly.   
You may thing karkat has no reason to be mad, which is wrong. Karkat had come home with another shirt, that he was going to wash for a friend. Gamzee got paranoid and took it the wrong way. Karkat calmly explained it to Gamzee what it was for, but Gamzee REFUSED to accept the simple explanation. But, thats not the only reason karkat is mad.  
Gamzee smells a little bit like vodka and marijuana. Which he said he WOULDN'T get drunk or high again, for the sake of there daughter.  
"baby calm down," Gamzee mumbled, looking at karkat in surprise and fear as he was being pushed into the wall. Karkat shouted in Gamzees face and tried to punch him again. Gamzees hand slipped and karkat scratched his face. Gamzee got a hold of karkats wrist and slammed him onto the wall. Karkat let out a choked scream, Gamzee pushing him firmly to the wall. Karkat looked up at him smiling, his raised.  
"Help someone help!" Karkat shouted, Gamzee bit his lip in anger and pushed karkat.  
"Stop screaming,"Gamzee snapped.Karkat smiled, spitting in Gamzees face.Gamzee let karkat go and wipped his face.   
"You shut the fuck up!" Karkat shouted, punching Gamzee in the face." You reek of alcohol and fucking drugs, WANNA EXPLAIN THAT FUCKNUT?" Karkat shouted, hitting Gamze in the face again. Gamzees lip bled, as he let Karkat hit him.   
"I didn't do anything," Gamzee said, lies. Karkat scratched his face, on his cheek.  
"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME, YOU KNOW THAT YOU DID SOMETHING BAD. YOUR JUST BLAMING THE FUCKING SHIRT THING ON ME TO TRY AND WEEZE YOURSELF OUT OF THE PROBLEM!" Karkat shouted and walked out of the room. Gamzee followed close behind again. Karkat walked to there daughters room, grabbing the door handle and opening it to darkness. Gamzee tried to walk in with him, Karkat turned and pushed him away, "Don't fucking follow me," he whispered angrily. Gamzee followed him inside the room. Karkat walked slowly over to her bed, sitting down next to her and moving the hair out of her eyes. "Sweety wake up," Karkat cooed softly, lightly rubbing her cheek. Gamzee walked into the front room and rubbed his mouth in frustration, anger and fear filled him. Gamzee shouted, punching a wall, leaving a nice big hole. Grace looked up at her papa,   
"Papa..Whats going on?" she asked softly, her big blue eyes wide open. Karkat shook his head and kissed her forehead.  
"Just pack some clothes up okay honey? were going to auntie Roxys," he said softly. She nodded and hopped out of bed. Karkat walked to her door and walked out, walking into his room again. Gamzee looked at karkat and walked into graces room.  
"Daddy?" Grace asked, a small pink suitcase in her hand. Gamzees heart raced, he was taking her?   
"Yes baby, its okay," he said and walked over to her. Tears filled her eyes as she clung to her daddy tightly,   
"Whats going on? why were you screaming?" she said, her throat burning. Gamzee shook his head, putting her on the bed.   
"Its nothing darling, me and papa are just having a fight." Gamzee said calmly, rubbing her cheek as tears fell down them. Karkat walked back into the room, a jacket and some shoes on. He moved aside Gamzee and picked up Grace. He stood up and looked at Karkat.  
"Did you pack up honey?" Karkat said panting his heart racing. Grace nodded, holding to her papa tightly. Gamzee choked up, looking at her small hands, how they use to caress his cheek when he cradled her in his arms. Karkat nodded and picked up her suit case, walking out of the room to the front door. Gamzee felt pain everywhere.  
"Don't do this," he said and stood in-front of the door. Karkat didn't look at him, only the door.  
"Get out of my way Gamzee," He said calmly. Grace looked at Bella, worried that her daddy might hurt her. Grace snuggled up with her papa, still confused about what was happening. It was about 6 in the morning, the sky barely bright. Gamzee stood in-front of the door.  
"Don't tear this family apart," he mumbled, "I'm sorry, don't leave," he added. Karkat shoved him out of the way, walking outside to were roxy's car was. Gamzee followed him outside, karkat huffed and panted, opening the back door and putting Grace in it. Roxy turned in her seat, her smile widening. Her snake bites moving when she smiled sweetly.  
"Hey sweety!" she said, trying to calm grace down. "Your going to stay with me for a while okay?" she said, grabbing Graces and hand rubbing it. Karkat stood outside the passenger door as Gamzee made a dash for him, pushing the door closed.   
"Please don't leave karkat, you can't just take her and leave like this," he said choked up. Karkat looked at him, shaking his head.   
"How does it feel to feel betrayed Gamzee, it hurts doesn't it?" karkat said, tears forming in his eyes as he cleared his throat. "You should of thought about that, before you made a stupid mistake that costed you your own family, I'm leaving so she doesn't have to live with the person I had to deal with in high school," karkat said and opened the door, getting in his seat. Roxy glared at Gamzee, driving away.  
The last thing Gamzee saw, his family leave. Gamzee stood in the drive way, his legs going weak as he fell to his knees. He held his face and looked around, disbelief that he has literally no one anymore. He let out a loud scream, tears falling down his face.  
~  
Karkat looked out the window, his elbow on the door, his hand covering his mouth as he looked at the gray sky. Grace looked over at Karkat.  
"Papa,"  
"Yes sweety?"  
"When are we gunna see daddy again?"  
Karkat kept silent, he didn't know when they would see him.  
"Just go to sleep honey,"


End file.
